


Your Heart is My Goal

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, F/M, this is the worst crackship, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Aiko didn’t know anyone else that was like Naegi, and she was smitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the names of the student council members being referred to, please use the wiki!

“You better give me that back, you fucker.”

“It’s just a binder with tons of failed love notes to Nishi-chan. I’m sure it’ll be fine if I show it to her.”

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“I agree with Ichino-kun. You don’t want to mess with him.”

Aiko Umesawa peacefully skipped to Hope’s Peak Academy, excited for the new school year that was starting. She was through another year of her classes, and she was ready for the new memories she would be able to create with her friends in the time ahead. However, her peace was abruptly interrupted by an argument that was surely occurring between her three friends, Ichino, Someya, and Suzuko. There voices were extremely distinct after to Aiko after having listened to them for a year, and Someya always taunted Ichino about his not-so-obvious crush on Kiriko Nishizawa, a fellow member of the student council.

After the plushie lover reluctantly returned the binder, the trio rounded the corner and finally spotted Aiko. The first to react had been the thief himself.

“Ume-chan! Ume-chan!” he yelled, taking the girl’s hands in his, and leaping up and down in joy, “How have you been? Did you have a nice break? Aren’t you excited? We’re starting a new year!”

Aiko was lucky enough to be saved by Ichino, who apparently had noticed that Someya took several notes directly from his binder, and shouted at him, wanting them returned.

“Get back here with those! How would you feel if I took your favorite whale plushie?”

The boy clutched the mini-plush in question and pouted as he replied, “Bad.”

“Great. Now you know how  _ I _ feel. Can I please have those back?”

“Fine, Ichi-kun.”

Someya pulled several crumpled and torn scraps of paper from his pants pockets. He continued taking them out, and it began to resemble how a stage magician pulled out and infinitely long string of handkerchiefs from their mouth. Ichino stared in disbelief at how many notes he had managed to snag, while Suzuko simply laughed at the hijinks. 

“Guys! You’re ignoring me.” This time, Aiko was the one who pouted, jokingly whining about how she’d only received a greeting from Someya.

“Oh! Sorry, my bad. Hey, Umesawa-san.”

“Hi Umesawa-san! How was your time off?”

Aiko beamed, satisfied and replied to Suzuko’s question.

“I had fun! What did you guys do?”

Someya was, as usual, the first one to speak. 

“I spent a lot of time online! Most of it was bidding for some rare keychain plushies, but I also did some research on the incoming 78th class!”

Aiko looked over in the boy’s direction, interested in the topic.

“What’d you find out?”

Someya smirked, while Ichino groaned. Aiko did too, once she had realized that she had set off another one of Someya’s long rants. If there was anything the boy loved more than plushies, it was talking.

“I’m glad you asked, Ume-san!” he said, smirk widening, “Well, it’s definitely an interesting group. I read that there’s gonna be a gang leader and a fighter! Isn’t that scary?” Someya shivered in mock terror. He perked up as he continued, though. “But there’s also a swimmer and a baseball player, and they actually look a lot like you two!”

Someya pointed to Suzuko and Ichino, respectively. 

“Oh! And we’ve got a luckster again this year!” he said, grinning, while Ichino scoffed.

“Ugh, really? How can they let people in through a  _ drawing _ ? How pitiful.” Ichino looked off at the street and Suzuko placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“I heard Kirigiri-sensei is a pretty strong enforcer that luck is a talent, and holds the drawing to uphold his belief.”

“Pfft, lame. Let’s just hope he isn’t as bad as that Komaeda kid.”

The group nodded in mutual agreement that Nagito Komaeda was absolutely horrible and continued talking about the class, until they arrived at Hope’s Peak. Someya was the first to split off from the group, running after a different member of the student council.

“Look, there’s Iku-chan! Iku-chaaaan!”

Ichino announced that he had to talk to Kurosaki and Kamii, the resident happy couple of Hope’s Peak, and Suzuko claimed that she had to give something to Mahiru, leaving Aiko alone. 

While she didn’t prefer solitude, it wasn’t unbearable, so she decided to wait near the entrance to scout out the students and try to spot the new ones.

She could definitely see some new faces in the crowd, notably the popular idol that Aiko was a fan of, Sayaka Maizono, and the supermodel, Junko Enoshima, whom the girl also adored. She had to push against every fiber in her body to resist going up to them and asking for an autograph. Neither of the celebrities seemed like snobs, but she didn’t want to freak them out. Especially on their first day.

Aiko continued staring down each person she didn’t recognize, and even noticed two people who looked quite similar to Suzuko and Ichino, most likely being the swimmer and baseball player that Someya had mentioned before.

And then she saw a boy that didn’t stand out at all, but she definitely didn’t recognize him, so she could assume that he was a new student. The only truly noteworthy thing about his appearance was the prominent ahoge boldly sticking from his hair. Other than that, he looked pretty basic.

Then, Aiko made the wise decision to charge at him.

“HEY!”

She hadn’t meant to scare the poor boy, but before she had even reached him, he had let out an extremely unmanly shriek. Aiko stifled a giggle, before giving him a warm, cheery smile. The boy did his best to regain his composure before giving her a meek statement.

“Um, hi.”

“Hi there! My name is Aiko Umesawa! Who’re you?” Aiko said, smirking at the fact that he didn’t tower over her like the great majority of her friends and classmates.

“Oh, um, I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate  _ Lucky Student _ .” He flinched a little as he said his title. He obviously knew that it was quite condescending and carelessly given. He definitely seemed embarrassed, going by the pink shade spreading across his face.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you! Your first year here, huh?” Aiko said, puffing her cheeks out and furrowing her brow.

“Uh, yeah.” Naegi chuckled a little, but his laugh sounded awfully sad. There was no doubt he was uncomfortable here.

“Hey, loosen up! We’re all nervous on our first day! You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Aiko said, tossing her hand on his shoulder and offering a squeeze of support.

Naegi looked down at his feet for a moment, seemingly avoiding Aiko’s gaze, no matter friendly it was.

Finally, he answered her.

“Y-Yeah. Thank you.”

Naegi proceeded to walk off into the school, but he turned back to wave at Aiko, and Aiko waved back. 

When he turned back, he gave Aiko the most  _ beautiful _ ,  _ kind _ smile she had ever seen, and her heart melted.

* * *

 

As the year progressed, Aiko and Naegi began to become closer and closer. She wasn’t his only friend, in fact, Naegi had become incredibly popular in his class, and was even nominated to be his class representative by the baseball player, to the luckster’s dismay. Kamii even suggested that he would be a great fit for the student council, which caused Kurosaki to unfortunately be thrown into a jealous frenzy. 

Naegi always stuck with Aiko, though. Maybe he just always remembered how she had reached out to him on his first day. They spent time together everyday, and Naegi’s constant flow of compliments made Aiko melt in a flurry of blushes. His kindness was one of her favorite things about him, but there were so many things she loved about him.

Aiko was always glad to have his company, even if Someya had begun to joke that she had a crush on Naegi. When formally confronted with it, she couldn’t deny it. Aiko didn’t know anyone else that was like Naegi, and she was smitten.

So when Junko Enoshima sent her photos of her wielding a knife before his bed as he slept, she was terrified.

Aiko did her best to play it off, acting cool and even annoyed, when the student council’s threateners arrived, but inside she was freaking out.

Her nerves did not subside when Kotomi Ikuta got a bullet shot through her skull.

When Someya ran for a gun, Aiko was too scared to stop him. Even though she was afraid of what consequences could befall him, part of her wanted to cheer him on and avenge Ikuta. Ichino obviously felt differently, and unfortunately distracted everyone long enough for Kisaragi to grab a sword without anyone noticing. Aiko could only watch in horror as Someya stumbled back and fall onto the sword, a little bit of blood getting on his whale plushie.

And then everyone went for the weapons. 

Aiko tried to get to Ichino and Suzuko, but one of them grabbed a spear and the other grabbed a cleaver before heading off in separate directions. All Aiko could get was a measly frying pan, and then Asukasei Hino started shooting.

Luckily, she had the school’s strongest student, Tomohiko Goryoku, by her side, so she would be fine, right? She was so sure that he would protect her. When he reassured her, she looked up and blinked away her tears and saw Naegi in his place, gently smiling.

Naegi.  _ Naegi. _ How she wanted to scream out his name and charge at him and wrap her arms around him and see him smile. How she wanted to see him smile.

But then he stabbed her, and he was Goryoku again.

Aiko slowly felt her energy drain, and fell onto Goryoku. She could feel that her limp, barely breathing form was tossed at something, probably Hino, but she didn’t care. She  _ couldn’t _ care was more like it. All she cared about was seeing Naegi’s smile, but that wouldn’t happen again. Naegi wasn’t with her, he was safe, and that was good. But she was alone, and she had no one to smile at her.

After all, who would smile at a sick, bloody corpse, displaced in the midst of a horrific bloodbath.

Aiko’s last thought was of Naegi, hoping that he would never stop smiling.

 


End file.
